


fill up our glasses

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [3]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coffee, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part III</p>
            </blockquote>





	fill up our glasses

"So, uh," Josh says as he sits down across from Tyler. "Do you, um, have a thingy for biting or something?"

Tyler laughs. "No, no," he says. "I just thought you were cute."

"Oh," Josh says, feeling his face heat up. No one's ever called him cute before.

Tyler smiles at him. "I ordered you a decaf," he tells Josh. "I hope that's all right. It's kind of late, so I figured..."

"Yeah, it's fine," Josh says. Awesome, really. His body doesn't handle caffeine very well. "Thank you."

"No problem," Tyler says.

They sit in silence for a moment.

"Tyler Joseph?" Josh hears the coffee shop worker call, and Tyler stands up and walks to the counter.

_Tyler Joseph,_ Josh thinks, rolling the words around in his head. It has a nice ring to it.

"Thank you," Josh says as Tyler sets his coffee down in front of him.

"Yup," Tyler says.

They drink in silence for a moment.

"So, what do you do?" Josh asks Tyler.

"I teach elementary schoolers music," Tyler says, smiling when Josh raises his eyebrows.

"How long have you been teaching?" Josh asks.

"It's only my third year," Tyler says. He then sighs, taking another sip of his coffee. "It's not my favorite thing, though."

"Why?"

"The kids are so _bad_ at music," Tyler says, and a laugh is startled out of Josh. "Well, not all of them," he amends. "But some of them are _horrible."_

Josh laughs again at Tyler's facial expression. "What would you rather be doing, then?"

Tyler shrugs. "I'm not really sure," he says. "Definitely something with music, still. Something where everyone is excited about what I'm doing, not where everyone is forced to be there." He shakes himself a little. "Enough about me. Do you work at Guitar Center full-time?"

Josh shakes his head. "Part-time," he says. "Just Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays."

"Where else do you work?" Tyler asks, and Josh bites his lip.

"Nowhere," he says. "That's it."

"Oh," Tyler says, taken aback. He's now looking at Josh in a sort of vaguely sympathetic way. Josh would very much like to clarify that he definitely has enough money, that he doesn't need Tyler's sympathy, but he doesn't think the first date is the best time to explain that the government sends him a big fat check every month.

He takes another sip of his coffee.

An alarm on Tyler's phone suddenly goes off, and he looks down and curses.

"I'm so sorry; I forgot I had an appointment," Tyler apologizes as he starts to stand up. "Could I have your phone number?" he asks as he unlocks his phone.

"Sure," Josh says, taking it. He hits the contacts app and enters his number along with "Josh Dun" with a little heart emoji next to his name.

Tyler grins when Josh hands his phone back. "Josh Dun," he says as he begins to walk away. "I'll call you soon, Josh Dun."

Josh smiles into his cup of coffee as he hears the door open and close.


End file.
